Deleted Scenes
List of deleted scenes, or not mentioned or seen in Hell's Kitchen. Deleted Scenes Season 3 *'Episode 3': At some point at the dorms, Vinnie shows off a photo of his pet boa constrictor named Marilyn, but after the other chefs teased him about it, he left because of it. Season 7 *'Episode 1': **Ramsay complains about a bowl being to piping hot to touch, and pulls out inconsistent potatoes that Fran cooked, much to her dismay. **Ramsay called out an order, but the red team got it incorrect, and he berated them for that mistake. *'Episode 3': Ramsay asked the red team if they had anything Siobhan could do, but while Nilka said that she tried to get the latter to speak up for herself, Ramsay found that interesting. Then, Ramsay asked why they were not letting Siobhan focus on her own job. *'Episode 8': **Siobhan sent up raw scallops, but Ramsay berated Holli for not communicating with the former, and accused her of being out of it, before threatening her with elimination. **Jay claimed that he needed six minutes on his salmon, and sent it up raw, with Ramsay forcing him to put it on again and sending up an incomplete order. Then, Ramsay chewed out Jason for starring off, with the latter telling himself to calm down. *'Episode 9': **Jason sent up his garnishes, but was getting flustered soon after, even though Jay praised him for not giving up. However, Ramsay berated the blue team for doing poorly in their own menu. **Autumn could not find her beef, and Ed suggested that the red team took them. However, Sous Chef Andi denied touching it, and Sous Chef Scott berated Autumn for not telling him about that. Season 14 *'Episode 5': Daddy Yankee was seen in the dining room, and Alison made his appetizer tableside, even conversing with him. *'Episode 11': Immediately after the team switch, Meghan commented how a blue jacket would bring out her eyes, but when she noticed a hole in the wall, Nick revealed Josh caused that, even revealing it was the first time since her came out where he felt attacked. Then, Nick knew a team switch would happen eventually as the numbers were going down, while Randy felt they captured the beast, referring to Meghan. When Meghan left, Nick and Randy discussed Josh's attitude and now being on the red, but while the former grew concerned about the red team's situation, Randy was concerned that Sous Chef Andi would kick Josh's ass. Missed Things or Hidden JR was a contestant from Season 3, but was cut from the competition for spreading salacious rumors about the show, including making a rumor that Joanna was having relations with her former boss and overall spoiling his NDA. Despite being cut, various shots of him remain in the first episode, although most of them try to censor him. You can see him more if you watch the high-definition 16:9 version of Season 3 as opposed to the 4:3 standard definition version. JR's burned portrait and jacket can be seen next to Joanna's when she gets eliminated. One can also observe that there are 13 portraits when Ramsay is seen looking at the contestants' portraits in the first episode. Category:Hell's Kitchen television series